A New Love
by Wish I Could Forget You
Summary: Takeru just got recently dumped by Catherine. When he meets this girl could she be his new love? TAKARI Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Karaoke

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or HSM.

Ages: Takeru: 16

Hikari: 16

Daisuke: 16

Ken: 16

Catherine: 16

Takes place at Odaiba

At this story Takeru plays baseball not basketball and italics are thoughts

Chapter 1: Karaoke

Takeru Takaishi was feeling so depressed, his girlfriend Catherine just broke up with him two weeks ago for the captain of the Track and Field team. She just said that she didn't really feel anything towards him. Takeru felt really heart broken, because he really liked Catherine, he may even loved her. That doesn't matter anymore though, because now, Catherine was his ex and she was dating someone else.

Takeru was sitting down with his two best friends in a karaoke café, he didn't want to come here, but his two best friends, Daisuke and Ken, made him come to cheer him up and forget about Catherine. Ken said that it was supposed to be fun, but all Takeru felt that his ears were hurting of all the bad singing he had to hear for the past two hours.

"Are you having fun Takeru?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru looked at Daisuke with a fake smile and said sarcastically, "Of course I am. I'm having the most fun in my life."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"No! Of course not," Takeru said. Takeru took his coke from the table and took a sip of it and continued to stare in space.

A man with brown hair appeared on the stage and took the mike and said, "Right now, I'm looking for a girl and a boy who wants to sing a lovely duet together. Any volunteers?"

Daisuke and Ken pointed to Takeru and exclaimed, "He does!"

Takeru eyes bugged out and he started to shake his head and his arms. "Guys, please don't do this! I can't sing. I'm not the singer my brother is."

"You are going to sing, whether you like it or not," Ken said.

"I don't even have someone to sing with," Takeru tried to reason with them.

"Yes you do. See that girl with the shoulder length brown hair wearing those blue jeans and that pink shirt," Daisuke pointed out.

"Go!" Ken exclaimed as pushing Takeru on the stage.

The man looked at Takeru with a laugh. He handed Takeru the mike. "You might thank your friends for this or not."

Takeru took the mike and put it on the mike stand. He looked over to the girl that was supposed to sing with him. She looked really nervous as well. Her arms were around her shoulders and she was staring at the floor. _May be her friends made her do this also_, Takeru thought. The music started to play Takeru looked at the screen and he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_TK: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Takeru turned around the other way, seeing that the girl wouldn't even sing with him. Was his voice so bad that this girl wouldn't even sing with him? Why didn't he take singing lessons when he was just a kid instead of playing baseball?

_Girl: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

As Takeru heard her voice he turned around and stared at her. She had the most beautiful voice ever. He went back to the mike and continued to sing with her.

_  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

_TK: Ohh._

_Both: And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new._

_TK: Now who'd of ever thought that_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight_

_Girl: And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

_Girl: I know it for real_

_Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right, To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_TK: I never knew that it could happen  
'till it happened to me._

_Girl: I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see._

_Both: It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_Both: That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
the start of something new._

They finished singing the song. People were cheering and clapping for them. Takeru didn't even hear applause, he just looked at her with his blue eyes. _God she is so pretty. She has an amazing voice. Introduce yourself dummy_, _instead of just starring,_ Takeru thought. He was about to stick out his hand and introduce himself, but Daisuke pulled him out of the stage.

"Dude, you were so great up there man!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?" Takeru asked.

"Do what?" Daisuke asked.

"Pull me out of the stage. I was about to ask her what was her name!" Takeru said angrily.

"I didn't know. Sorry," Daisuke said.

Takeru just sat back down on his seat, taking a sip from his drink. Ken looked at Takeru with curiosity in his eyes. Why was he mad at Daisuke for? He could still look for her in the café, couldn't he?

"Takeru why don't you just look for her in the café and ask her for her name," Ken suggested.

"Too late, she just left," Daisuke said as watching the girl exiting the karoake café.

"Its okay guys let's just go," Takeru said as he stood up ready to go home. "Coming?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that night, Takeru couldn't even sleep. All he could think about was the beautiful girl with that amazing voice. He wanted to see her again, but how was he going to? He didn't even know her name or her phone number. How on earth was he going to see her again?

To be continued…

A.N: What'd you guys think? I need at least 6 reviews to continue this story, and this isn't like High School Musical.

Poll: Where should Takeru and Hikari meet again?

At the market

At the park

At school

Later


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at the Market

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did! Here's the second chapter of A New Love. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Market

Takeru was still thinking about that girl, he couldn't get her out of his head. It was a Saturday and he should be having fun out there with his friends, but instead he was in his room lying on his bed just thinking about that beautiful girl in the karaoke café.

"God, what am I doing?!" Takeru exclaimed as he sat up from his bed. "I don't even know her and yet she's driving me crazy!" Takeru stood up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and rummaged to find something to eat or drink. Finding nothing suitable to eat, he settled for a glass of cold milk. Takeru took the milk carton, shaking it and finding it empty.

"Mom, we're out of milk!" Takeru shouted as he threw the milk carton in the trash can.

"Then go to the market, and buy some more sweetie. I'm need to get this article done by tomorrow!" Ms. Takaishi shouted.

"Alright, I'll go," Takeru said as he put on his jacket and walked out of the door.

Takeru was walking to market, the beautiful girl popped in his head again. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just to pretty to forget about. He just wanted to meet her again, tell her his name, and may be they could go out and watch a movie together. He knew that wasn't going to happen, because it's a one and a million chance if he could just meet this girl again.

Takeru arrive his destination he walked in the market headed to the dairy section to buy the milk. Takeru was walking casually to the dairy section and heading towards to the milk. He looked at the milk intriguingly. He was wondering which one he should get. "Should I get the two percent or the one percent? The half gallon or the one gallon?" Takeru asked himself. "I know a way to decide!" Takeru took a deep breath and, "Eenie Minnie minie moe catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollers let it go- Eenie Minnie minie moe." Takeru's finger pointed to the half gallon two percent milk. "Eenie Minnie minie moe sure makes life a lot easier especially in a multiple choice test."

Takeru took the milk and headed to the express lane. Luckily there were only a few people there, so he didn't really need to wait that long. It was his turn now; the cashier scanned the milk and said, "That's 250 yen please."

Takeru took out his wallet and was about to grab out 250 yen, but as he looked up near the entrance he saw the karaoke girl walking in the market and heading toward the bread aisle. He completely forgot about the cashier lady, and immediately ran towards the girl.

Takeru ran to the bread section as fast as he could; he wasn't going to let this chance to go away, like he did at the café. Unfortunately, he didn't see an employee stacking up cans of tomato sauce into a pyramid, and he wrecked it. "Sorry," Takeru said to the employee and began to run again.

Takeru finally arrived to the bread aisle; he immediately looked around for the girl. He saw at her at the wheat bread. He walked over to her casually, and pretended to look at the bread also. He smiled to the girl and she smiled back and continued to look at the bread. _Now this is where you introduce yourself again,_ Takeru thought to himself. Takeru was about to say hi, but the girl left again. Takeru ran toward her and tapped her on her shoulder. The girls turned around just see him again.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I remember you," Takeru said.

"I remember you," the girl said.

"Really?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, you're from the bread aisle," the girl said.

Takeru shook his head down and smiled to the girl. "Yeah, but I'm also the guy from the karaoke." The girl looked at him curiously. "I was the guy that sang with you. You know the song 'Start of Something New.'"

"Alright," the girl said and began to walk away.

Takeru stopped her from walking away and said, "You don't remember me?"

"No, should I remember you?" the girl asked.

"If you want to, but you don't need to though," Takeru said.

"How come you remember me?" the girl asked.

"How can I forget you? You're so pretty and have an amazing voice. I mean umm... I'm Takeru," Takeru said holding out his hand.

"I'm Hikari," Hikari said doing the same as Takeru did.

"Hikari huh? Well, that's a beautiful name," Takeru said.

"Thanks. You have a nice voice too," Hikari complemented to him.

"Voice?" Takeru asked.

"You already forgot about the singing and how can I believe that you were singing with me," Hikari said to him.

"No I didn't! You just confused me a bit," Takeru said while smiling.

"So, what are you doing at the market?" Hikari asked.

"I needed to buy some milk since we ran out," Takeru said.

"Me too and some wheat sliced bread," Hikari said holding up the wheat bread.

"See, we have so much in common already. You want to take a walk?" Takeru asked.

"A walk?" Hikari questioned him.

"Yeah, to the dairy section of course," Takeru said.

"Alright," Hikari said.

They walked to the dairy section with smiles on their faces. Takeru couldn't believe that he finally met Hikari again.

"So, are you new to this town?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved her on Friday," Hikari said.

"What school are you going to?" Takeru asked.

"Odaiba High. Do you go to that school?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you like the Yomiuri Giants?" Hikari asked while pointing to his shirt with the Yomiuri Giants' symbol.

"Yeah, you do too?" Takeru asked.

"Not really," Hikari said.

"Why? You know, they're the New York Yankees of Japan," Takeru pointed out.

"Yeah, but like the Yankees they haven't won a championship like in couple of years," Hikari pointed out.

"Who do you like then?" Takeru asked.

"I like the Tokyo Yakult Swallows," Hikari said.

"I guess they're alright. We're here," Takeru said.

"Do you know what kind of milk you're going to get?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, half gallon two percent milk," Takeru said.

"Wow two percent?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I like being healthy," Takeru said as he scratched the back of his head. "May be that's why I have such a strong arm for a third baseman."

"You play baseball, quite impressive," Hikari said.

"You bet it is. I'm the all-star third baseman for our team and the captain," Takeru said.

"You look kind of scrawny for a baseball player," Hikari said.

"Are you insulting me?" Takeru asked pretended to look hurt.

"No, it's just that most baseball players are fat, and you're pretty skinny," Hikari pointing out while smiling.

"I'll do work out a bit," Takeru said stretching his arm to form a muscle.

"Yeah, sure you do," Hikari said with a little laugh.

They both reached their hands toward the same milk carton, and their hands briefly touched. Takeru took his hand back with a blush on his face. "Sorry."

Hikari just smiled a grabbed the milk carton. Takeru just looked at her with a smile and grabbed another milk carton.

"Shall, we go to the register?" Hikari asked.

Takeru shook his head and headed towards the cashier yet again. He hoped that the cashier he went to earlier wasn't there anymore. He couldn't embarrass himself in front of Hikari, and then Hikari would think that he's a loser. They arrived at the register, he told Hikari to go on first and he would go after her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, do you want me to walk you home?" Takeru asked while they were exiting the market with their bags.

"My house might be out of your way, and I wouldn't want the two percent milk getting expired of not being refrigerated for so long," Hikari said.

"It's not a problem, Hikari. I always like walking far, and I can always tell my mom that they ran out of cows in market if the milk gets expired," Takeru said.

"That wasn't funny," Hikari said.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny," Takeru said back to her. "Let me carry your bags."

"Alright, follow me then," Hikari giggled while handing him her bag and headed towards the direction of her house. They both walked to silently to her house.

"Since, you're new to town and all. I was wondering if… that I could show around town tomorrow?" Takeru asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'll like that," Hikari said with a smile.

"So it's a date then. I'll pick you up at 12 pm tomorrow?" Takeru asked.

"Sure."

They arrived to Hikari's door step and Takeru handed her bag. Takeru looked down at the ground and looked up and said, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and can I have your number?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, can I have yours too?" Takeru asked taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Sure," Hikari said taking her phone out. They exchanged phones, so both of them could put their number in each others' cell phones. When they were down they handed back each others' phones.

"Bye," Takeru said.

"Bye," Hikari said.

Hikari leaned over and kissed Takeru on his cheek. Both Takeru and Hikari blushed deep red. Takeru quickly left and Hikari quickly entered her apartment. She couldn't believe that she kissed him. She would never do that, but somehow she didn't what came over her.

Takeru touched his cheek and he smiled as he continued to walk to his house. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

To be continued…

A.N: What you guys thinks? I didn't get 6 reviews though, but I decided to continue it anyway. Please review!


End file.
